Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right
by royal destiny
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye Time, She Don't Tell Me To. This is about Gwendalyn and Hayden's relationship. Will Gwendalyn and Hayden be together forever? Or will jealously break them apart? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song:_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

_**A woman is a mystery**_

_**A man just can't understand**_

_**Sometimes all it takes to please her**_

_**Is the touch of your hand**_

Gwendalyn and Hayden were sitting on the couch watching television together when Haruka and Michiru came home.

"Hi mom, Michi!"

"Hi Gwen." Haruka said. She was still getting use to the idea, even if it had been two months since graduation.

They two of them watched Haruka and Michiru walk to the kitchen to put groceries away. Hayden laid her head on Gwendalyn's shoulder. She was happy that Haruka was in the other room.

"Sweetie, when are you going to tell them that you're staying here?" Hayden asked.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow. Mom isn't in a good mood today."

"I think she would be happy because you'll be here still."

"Maybe," Gwendalyn said. She didn't want to upset her mother at all, especially since they were getting along.

"Just think about." Hayden sat up and looked at her girlfriend. "I'm not pushing you to do this today, but they deserve to know."

"I know." Gwendalyn kissed her girlfriend. "Don't say anything else about this, I don't want them knowing."

Hayden smiled. "Ok, I won't say anything."

Michiru walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Gwendalyn said. "Just stuff."

"Ok."

"Where did mom go?"

"She went upstairs. Why?"

"Can you go get her? I need to tell you guys something."

"Ok." Michiru said as she left to go get Haruka.

Hayden waited a little bit and said, "What are you doing? I thought you weren't going to say anything today."

"I wasn't, but if I don't do it now I won't tell them." Gwendalyn was really nervous about this.

"Well, I'll be here." Hayden happily said.

"I know you will because you're not leaving." Gwendalyn stated. She couldn't do this by herself.

The two of them watched Gwendalyn's parents walk back into the room. Gwendalyn couldn't' help but think that this was a really bad idea.

"Gwen, what did you want to talk about?" Haruka asked.

"Mom, Michi," Gwendalyn paused. "I'm not going to Hawaii for college. I'm staying here."

**I know that I said I wasn't going to do another sequel, but I can't get this storyline out of my head. If anyone has anything that they want to happen, send it to me. Let me know what you guys think of this! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song:_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

The two of them watched Gwendalyn's parents walk back into the room. Gwendalyn couldn't' help but think that this was a really bad idea.

"Gwen, what did you want to talk about?" Haruka asked.

"Mom, Michi," Gwendalyn paused. "I'm not going to Hawaii for college. I'm staying here."

"What!" Haruka barked. She couldn't believe this. "Why did you ch…"

"Mom, I just don't want to go and leave you guys here." Gwendalyn said.

Michiru looked at her daughter and then at her wife. "Gwen, I'm happy that you're not going."

"Thanks Michi."

"Hayden leave!" Haruka demanded.

Hayden didn't have to be told twice. She told her girlfriend 'bye' and left.

"Why did she have to go!" Gwendalyn couldn't believe that her mother would do this.

"Because with Hayden gone, you can tell me the real reason why you're not going to Hawaii." Haruka wanted to believe that it was her daughter's own decision, but she knew that it was most likely Hayden's decision.

"I don't want to go overseas."

"Why!" Haruka demanded.

"Ruka, be happy that she isn't going." Michiru said. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of this fight. "Why can't you just be happy with this?"

"Because Hayden is the reason she's staying!"

"No she isn't!" Gwendalyn barked.

"Don't lie to me Gwen."

"I'm not." Gwendalyn paused to calm down. She couldn't believe her mother. "I'm not lying to you, either of you. I want to stay. I don't want to be that far away from you." Gwendalyn then ran out of the room and up the stairs.

When Gwendalyn got to the top of the stairs, she sat down. She wasn't going to run to her room and cry.

"I can't believe this." Michiru said as she sat down. "I just thought that she didn't want to go. Not that she would be afraid to be that far away from us."

"I still say that Hayden has something to do with this."

"Ruka this isn't about Hayden. If it was then she would have originally applied to colleges here."

"She's not even enrolled in any college here. What are we going to do!"

"Nothing. We'll see if Makoto or any of the girls need up with anything and if they do then we suggest Gwen."

"Rei always needs help and I don't want my dau…"

"Our daughter Haruka!" Michiru hated it when Haruka said that Gwendalyn was her daughter. It may be true, but Michiru helped to raise her too.

"Fine." Haruka looked at her wife and said, "I don't want our daughter to be alone with Hayden."

"Why? It isn't like she could get pregnant."

"That's not funny." Haruka stated.

"I'm sorry, but I think that Gwen knows what she doing."

Gwendalyn got tired of listening to her parents argue over her and went to her room to call Hayden.

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this and to the person who reviewed. If you have anything that you want to happen, send it to me. Anywho… Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song:_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

When Gwendalyn reached her room, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Hayden's number. The phone rang four times before it went to voice mail.

"Hey you've reached Hayden. Leave your name, number, and some message. If you're lucky, I'll call you back. Bye!"

"Sweetie call me back. I really need to talk to you. Bye!" Gwendalyn said before she ended the call. She didn't know where her girlfriend could be because her phone was always with her. Gwendalyn starred at her phone for ten minutes before deciding to go downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked around to see where her parents were. She didn't want to talk to them right now. After seeing that it was clear, she walked towards the kitchen to get some comfort food.

"Where did Mom hide the cookies?" Gwendalyn whispered as she was looking through cabinets. "Oh, here they are." She grabbed the chewy chocolate chip cookies and headed outside to eat.

When she got to the back door, she realized it was open. She could hear her parents. So she turned around and walked towards the living room.

"Gwen, come sit out here with us." Michiru said. She wasn't going to let Gwendalyn get away that easily.

"Why should I? All your going to do is yell at me some more."

"I won't. Will you at least talk to me?"

"Sure." Gwendalyn had to say that because she didn't want Michiru mad at her too.

"Great." Michiru walked back over to Haruka and whispered in her ear, "Go somewhere else."

"Why!"

"Because she wants to talk to me." Michiru kissed her wife on the cheek. "You're going to eavesdrop anyway."

"All right."

Haruka got up and walked back inside the house. She was furious with her daughter.

Gwendalyn sat down on one of the chairs and said, "Michi I didn't do this just because of Hayden. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. I understand." Michiru looked right at her daughter. "Are you suppose to be eating those?"

"I don't care." Gwendalyn said right before she ate a cookie.

"Ok."

"Is momma really mad at me?"

"Yeah, she is."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just answer one question for me."

Gwendalyn flipped her cell phone open to see that see Hayden still hadn't call. "What is it?"

"What's the real reason that you're staying here?"

"I don't want to be that far away from you. I mean it would have been fun and maybe I should go, but I've never been that far away from home or Hayden."

"So yo…"

"I'm scared ok! I'm scared that without Hayden," Gwendalyn got up. "It's just that I've always had you guys and Hayden by my side and I don't know how to live without that."

Michiru got up and gave her daughter a hug. It amazed still amazed her how much Haruka and Gwendalyn were alike. "Ok, let me tell you what. Why don't you go and see your girlfriend?"

"Really? Because she didn't answer when I called her and she hasn't called me back."

"Go have fun." Michiru knew that this wasn't going to help matters between her wife and her daughter, but it would at least give the two of them some space to think.

"What about mom?" Gwendalyn asked.

"Don't worry about her. She'll probably see you leave, but I wouldn't worry."

"Thanks Michi. Bye!"

"Bye." Michiru said, but she knew that her daughter didn't hear her.

Gwendalyn ran out of the house and out to her car. All she thought about was being able to spend the night with Hayden and what could possibly happen.

**Not what I thought this chapter would be like, but oh well. Anywho… Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song:_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

Gwendalyn pulled up to the shrine it was 7:49 pm. She wasn't even sure if she was supposed to be here, but she didn't care. Gwendalyn parked her car. She was super excited about being here. She got out of her car and made sure her door were lock. After that was down, she ran up the steps.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she walked to Hayden's room. All of the sudden Gwendalyn felt really nervous, but didn't know what it could be. When she reached Hayden's room, she knocked on the door.

Hayden opened the door to see her girlfriend. "Hey you, what are you doing here?"

"Michi said that I could spend that night here."

Hayden smirked. "She did now?"

"Yep, so are you going to let me in?"

"I guess so."

"What!" Gwendalyn couldn't believe this.

"Of course you can come in."

Gwendalyn playfully punched Hayden in the arm and said, "You better be happy I'm here."

"I am." Hayden kissed her girlfriend. "See I'm very happy. I can't do that at your house."

Gwendalyn giggled. "Your right."

Hayden watched her girlfriend sit on her bed. "So you're going to be here all night?"

"Yep, I am. Why?"

"Because since Aunt Rei and Mina aren't here I was thinking…"

"Hayden!"

"You just can't walk in and say you're spending the night and not expect that out of me."

"I know." Gwendalyn smiled. "Changing the subject, did you get my message?"

"Yeah," Hayden said as she sat next to her girlfriend, "I did. What happened?"

"A lot." Gwendalyn crawled into Hayden's lap. "Mom says that you're to blame for me not going to Hawaii."

"I wasn't the reason!" Hayden exclaimed.

"You partially were." Gwendalyn quickly said as she buried her head in Hayden's shoulder. She didn't need her girlfriend mad at her too.

"I was just kidding." Hayden said. "Come on smile, please?"

Gwendalyn sat up and looked at Hayden. She smiled and said, "I've known you since I was six years old. I don't know how to live without my bodyguard."

"I know. I'm glad you're staying." Hayden passionately kissed Gwendalyn. One kiss ended any other conservation that could have come up.

_**And other times you gotta take it slow**_

_**And hold her all night long**_

_**Heaven knows there's go many ways**_

_**A man can go wrong**_

When Gwendalyn woke up the next morning, she saw that Hayden was starring at her.

Gwendalyn grabbed the covers and threw them over her head. "You know I don't like to be starred at."

Hayden lifted the covers up to see her girlfriend. "I can't help it if you're beautiful."

"Ok, if you say so."

The two of them kissed again. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. All of the sudden, Gwendalyn got up and started to look for her clothes.

"Baby?" Hayden didn't get an answer. She got up and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. Gwendalyn involuntarily turned around. "Baby, what's wrong?" Gwendalyn had tears in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" Gwendalyn shook her head no. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I have to go home."

"No."

"Yes, I do."

Hayden pulled Gwendalyn in for a hug and whispered, "Tell me."

Gwendalyn started to cry. "Its not you. Really its not."

"Then what is it!" Hayden exclaimed as she pushed Gwendalyn away from her. "You're crying and that could only be because of me."

Gwendalyn turned around and said, "Its not you. I just…just that…"

"Just that what!"

"Just that I let mom down and she's mad at me. And now you're mad at me too."

Hayden couldn't believe it. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Gwendalyn's waist. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, but you can't just have sex with me and then start crying."

"I'm sorry too." Gwendalyn turned around. "It's just that we haven't fought in about anything in two years and now she's really mad at me. I think that she wanted me gone."

"That's not true and you know it. You said yourself that your mom was in a bad mood. So I wouldn't worry about it. Maybe today she'll be happy."

"Maybe." Gwendalyn sobbed.

"Would it help if I talked to Haruka?" Hayden had to ask, even though she still was scared of her.

"I don't care. I might help and it might not."

"Well then I'll talk to her, but can we at least go back to bed for a while?"

Gwendalyn yawned. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

They walked back to the bed and crawled in. within minutes Gwendalyn was asleep with her head on Hayden's shoulder and her arm resting her stomach. Hayden sat there looking at her. She didn't know what she would say to Haruka, but decided that it didn't matter.

**I hope you guys like this chapter because I'm not sure I like it, but oh well. Anywho… If there is anything that you want to happen when Hayden talks to Haruka, send it to me. Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song:_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

Haruka sat down on the couch and began flipping through the television channels. She couldn't believe that her daughter was not home yet.

"Ruka what are you watching?" Michiru asked as she sat down next to her wife.

"Nothing. Where's Gwen? Its 1:30 in the afternoon!"

"Well," Michiru paused. She didn't know how to tell her that she was probably with Hayden. "I'm sure that she'll be home later."

"Where is she!"

"I don't know." Michiru got up off the couch.

"I know that you know."

"So maybe I know where she is." Michiru looked at her wife. "I'm not telling you."

"Why!"

"Because you'll freak out."

"I won't Michi, I promise." Haruka said. She was worried about her daughter.

"All right." Michiru took a deep breath and said, "I told Gwen that she could spend last night with Hayden."

"What! How could you!"

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you." Michiru watched her wife walk towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my daughter back!"

"No you're not!"

Haruka turned around and looked at Michiru. "I can't believe you let her go to Hayden's!"

"I did. You're not going over there. She'll be home later."

"I'm going."

Michiru followed her wife out the front door. The entire car ride to the shrine was full of fighting. Michiru didn't understand why Haruka had to come get Gwendalyn. When they got to the shrine, they saw their daughter's car.

"Ok. Obviously Gwen's fine. Can we go?" Michiru sweetly said. She was really upset with Haruka right now.

"No!" Haruka parked her car behind her daughter's. "I'm going in. You can either wait in the car or come with me."

"Fine, I'll go!" They got out of the car and walked up the stairs. Michiru hoped that Gwendalyn wasn't doing anything with Hayden. "Maybe their watching television. Maybe Gwen just doesn't want to deal with you!"

"I don't care."

They walked to Hayden's room and opened the door. Haruka couldn't believe what she saw. When Michiru got to the room, she took one look inside and walked right back out of the room.

Gwendalyn heard the door open and saw her mother standing there. "Mom!"

Hayden rolled off of Gwendalyn and saw Haruka. "Hi Haruka."

**Thanks for the reviews. I know it's a short chapter, but I'm taking break from my paper. Anywho… Let me know what you guys think of the chapter! Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song:_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

They walked to Hayden's room and opened the door. Haruka couldn't believe what she saw. When Michiru got to the room, she took one look inside and walked right back out of the room.

Gwendalyn heard the door open and saw her mother standing there. "Mom!"

Hayden rolled off of Gwendalyn and saw Haruka. "Hi Haruka."

"Mom what are you doing here!" Gwendalyn shrieked. She was really embarrassed.

Haruka didn't say anything. She starred at her daughter for a minute and then walked out of Hayden's room.

"Well that went great." Hayden said.

"No, she didn't say anything."

"But we didn't get yelled at. So I think that it went great."

Gwendalyn punched Hayden in the arm and said, "Be quiet. You're not helping."

They sat there on the bed trying to figure out what they were going to do. About two minutes later, they heard a knock on the door and Hayden went to go answer it. "Hey Michi!"

"Hi Hayden, Gwen." Michiru sighed. "I'm not telling you to come right home, but I think that you might want to get this talk out of the way. "

Gwendalyn just nodded. Hayden looked at her girlfriend and said, "We'll be there in like an hour or so. I want to talk to Haruka myself."

"Ok. I'll see you two in an hour."

"Michi?"

Michiru smiled. "What Gwen?"

"Are you mad at me?" Gwendalyn was trying so hard not to cry. She was really embarrassed and upset.

Michiru stepped inside the room and said, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I slept with Hayden."

Michiru laughed. "I knew this was going to happen when I let you spend the night."

"Really?"

"Yep, I did. I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Michiru left and walked back to the car. She knew that it was going to be a long hour before Gwendalyn and Hayden showed up.

"What did you say to them!"

"Nothing." Michiru calmly said as she got in the car.

"I don't believe you!"

"Why?"

"Because you wanted this to happen!"

"Haruka our daughter is eighteen years old and in love!"

"That's no excuse!" Haruka barked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Michiru sighed. As upset as she was with Haruka, she didn't want to have this fight. "Ruka your being overprotective of her. She's practically an adult. And who cares that she slept with Hayden. What did you think would happen!"

Haruka shook her head and started to drive home. All she wanted to do was go home. She didn't even want to talk to her wife or her daughter.

**Another short chapter, but I wanted to break these chapters apart. The next one should be longer. Anywho… Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you think! Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song:_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

_**Must be doin' somethin' right**_

_**I just heard you sigh**_

_**You lean into my kiss **_

_**And close those deep blue eyes**_

At 2:45 in the afternoon, Gwendalyn and Hayden walked into Gwendalyn's house. They were both scared, but knew that this was something that they had to do. ****They walked into the living room and saw Michiru sitting on the couch.

"Hi Michi." Gwendalyn said.

"Oh, hi sweetie, Hayden."

Gwendalyn and Hayden sat down on the couch. Gwendalyn couldn't help but notice that Michiru looked really upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Ruka and I had a fight."

"About what?" Hayden asked.

"About you guys." Michiru stated as she looked at her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend. "Don't worry about it."

"Do you know where Haruka is?"

"Why Hayden?"

"Because I want to get this over with." Hayden stated.

"I think that she might be in the garage or upstairs." Michiru got up of the couch. "I'll go look."

"Ok." Gwendalyn and Hayden said at the same time.

They watched Michiru walk in the direction of the garage. They were extremely nervous.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

Gwendalyn giggled. "I know you are, but you're the one that wanted to talk to her."

"Are you scared?"

"Of course I am."

"Good. I didn't want to be the only one."

"Your not." Gwendalyn said before she kissed her girlfriend.

They sat there for another two minutes before Haruka and Michiru walked into the room. At first the four of them starred at each other.

"Haruka?" Hayden asked.

"What!" Haruka barked.

Hayden stood up and said, "I wanted to talk to you about what you saw today an…"

"What about it!"

"…" Hayden didn't know what to say. Suddenly everything she had thought about was gone.

"Aren't you going to say something!" Haruka barked. "You honestly think that I would even listen to anything you had to say!"

"Yes, I do."

"Well I don't!"

Hayden saw Gwendalyn stand up. She looked at her and looked back at Haruka. "Look I love your daughter and I will do anything to protect her."

"You don't love her!" Haruka snapped back. "You just take advantage of her. The only reason that she is still here is because of you!"

"That's not true!" Gwendalyn shrieked. "How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't just stay because of Hayden! Honestly if you just listened to me for once you would know that I st…" Haruka slapped Gwendalyn. She looked right at her mother and said, "I hate you." Then she grabbed Hayden's right hand and walked out of the house before her mother could see her cry.

As soon as they got outside, Hayden stopped. "Gwen? Do you want me to drive?" Hayden saw Gwendalyn hold out her keys. "I'll take that as a yes then."

_**Don't know what I did**_

_**To earn a love like this, but baby, I **_

_**Must be doin' somethin' right**_

Michiru watched Gwendalyn and Hayden walked out the front door. Michiru wasn't sure if Gwendalyn would ever come back.

"How could you! Damn it Ruka!" Michiru yelled.

Haruka turned around to look at her wife and whispered, "I need to be alone."

Michiru sat down on the couch and cried. She shouldn't have just stood there and let them argue. After about two hours she decided to go look for her wife.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I should have the next chapter done by tomorrow night. Let me know if you liked this chapter. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song:_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

Michiru walked upstairs. She knew that Haruka had to be their daughter's room. When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw her wife.

"Ruka?"

Haruka looked up to see Michiru. "What!"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"How can I be?" Haruka walked into Gwendalyn's room.

Michiru stood there for a couple minutes before she walked into their daughter's room. "Ruka?"

"I hit my daughter." Haruka sat on the bed and grabbed the black teddy bear. "I hit her. All because of…"

"I don't know why you are upset at Gwen. But you can't just be mad at everyone." Michiru paused. "Haruka I love you and I always will, but I just can't stand by and watch you destroy our family."

Haruka turned to look at her wife. "I know. I'm not trying to do that. Believe me I'm not."

"What am I suppose to believe? You get mad at me for allowing our daughter to spend the night with her girlfrie…"

"I know. I'm sorry ok." Haruka blinked back the tears. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and being mad at you and for whatever else I did to upset you."

"But I'm not the one you need to say that to."

"What are we going to do?"

Michiru smiled. She had just answered this question. "I don't know, but I think the question should be what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Haruka said before she started to cry. "Is Gwen ever coming home?"

Michiru walked over and sat on the bed. "I'm sure it will."

"Why did I hit her?" Haruka sobbed.

"I don't know why you did that. But I think th…"

"Am I being too protective!" Haruka blurted out. She had to know because she honestly felt like she was.

"Yes you are." Michiru watched Haruka stand up. "Why are you so protective of her?"

"Because," Haruka paused. She didn't know how to tell her wife. She wasn't even sure if Michiru would understand. "I'm scared that if I let her go she won't need me anymore."

Michiru was truly shocked. She knew that there was a reason about why her wife was so protective, but she never would have thought that was the reason. "Ruka, Gwen will always need you."

"No she won't." Michiru laughed. "Don't laugh."

"I'm sorry, but it's funny."

"No its not." Haruka couldn't believe it. That was why she didn't want to tell her.

"Yes it is." Michiru looked at Haruka. "Do you remember who gave our daughter that teddy bear?"

Haruka held the bear out in front of her and sat it on the bed. "Hayden."

"Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that when Gwen comes home she most likely won't talk to you." Michiru felt bad about telling her that, but her wife needed to know that.

"I know. Do you think she's with Hayden?"

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't worry about her."

"I can't help it."

"I know that." Michiru sighed. "Would it make you feel better if we drove over to see?"

"I think it would, but what if their not there?"

"Then you just have to trust that she's fine."

"Your right."

"I am?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, so maybe we shouldn't go over."

"Why?" Michiru was confused.

"It would make me feel better knowing she's safe. Except I can't help but feel that if we go looking for her, then she will never trust us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am." Haruka paused. "I should trust Gwen more then I do."

"That didn't sound right."

"I know, I meant to say that I need to trust her more then I have lately."

Michiru walked over and hugged her wife. "That is probably a good thing."

"Yeah, it is. I just wish that it hadn't taken this for me to figure that out."

"Well, that would have saved us a ton of trouble."

"Yeah."

They stood there for a couple of minutes before they walked downstairs. Haruka felt better. She only hoped that her daughter would come home. When Haruka and Michiru reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Gwendalyn walk through the door.

**This was a hard chapter to write. I couldn't seem to get what I wanted to say. So I had to rewrite it about two or three times. So I hope it was a good chapter. Anywho… thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song:_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

Haruka, Michiru, and Gwendalyn starred at each other. Haruka wanted to run over and hug her daughter, but wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

"Mom, Michi." Gwendalyn stated.

"Gwen we're glad your home." Michiru said.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry isn't enough! Not this time!" Gwendalyn walked into the living room.

"Go talk to her."

"But what if she won't listen?"

"Ruka just go talk to her." Michiru said before she walked back upstairs.

Haruka stood there for a moment thinking about everything that had happened. She knew that this wasn't going to work, because her daughter didn't want to talk to her. After she thought about it, she walked to the living room.

"Gwenie can I talk to you?" Haruka was scared and nervous inside.

"Why!" Gwendalyn demanded. She was happy that her mother was talking to her, but she really didn't want to talk to her.

"Because I'm sorry for smacking you. Really I am." Haruka paused. "I know that you hate me, but I'm not going to pretend that it's ok for me. I want you to be able to trust me."

"I don't." Gwendalyn looked at her mother and said, "You had no right to do that! You had no right to barge into Hayden's room!"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I really, really am." Haruka waited for an answer for about a minute. "When you accept my apology and you wanna talk, you know where I'll be." Haruka said before she walked out of the room and outside.

As soon as Haruka got outside, she started crying. She knew that wasn't going to work. She was devastated.

"So I take it you two aren't talking."

Haruka looked up to see her daughter's girlfriend. She quickly wiped her eyes. "No not really."

"I'm sorry Haruka. I told her to come home and talk to you."

Haruka starred at Hayden. "What do you mean?"

"I just feel like it's my fault." Hayden paused. "When she showed up at the shrine yesterday, she was upset. I didn't know that we were going to have sex."

"What?"

"It just kind of happened." Hayden was blushing. She couldn't believe that she was telling her girlfriend's mother about this.

"Sex just doesn't happen." Haruka stated.

"Can we stop talking about this?"

"N…Yes." Haruka had to admit that it was very strange talking about that.

"Thank you." Hayden took a deep breath. "Look I told her this morning that I would come talk to you. I thought that if I did you would see that I wasn't the reason she didn't leave."

"Then what is it?"

"I told you mom." Haruka turned around to see her daughter and the tears came back. "It's because I'm scared to be that far away from you."

"Really?" Haruka asked. It was finally sinking in.

"Yes mom."

Haruka stood there blinking back the tears as she starred at her daughter. Then she walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry."

"You said that already." Gwendalyn said smiling. She didn't completely forgive her mother yet, but was working on it.

"Gwen, Haruka, I gotta go."

"Why?" Gwendalyn asked.

"Aunt Rei and Mina are either at home or on their way."

"Ok, bye." Gwendalyn and Haruka said at the same time.

Normally Hayden would have cared that Gwendalyn didn't kiss her goodbye, but this time she didn't. She was happy to see her girlfriend and her mother talking again.

**Hopefully this chapter was better then the last one. Anywho… thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you thought! Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song:_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

_**Anywhere you wanna go**_

_**Baby, show me the way**_

_**I'm open to suggestions**_

_**Mmm, whatever you say**_

Haruka stood at the bottom of the stairs starring at two suitcases and several duffle bags. She couldn't believe that her daughter was moving into an apartment.

"Gwen do you have everything?" Haruka asked as she watched her daughter walk down the stairs.

"Yeah, I do Mom."

"Ok. If you need anything call me."

"I will."

Haruka hugged her daughter. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." Gwendalyn said as she hugged her mother. "I'm gonna live in Makoto's old apartment building. So you can visit me anytime."

"Ok." Haruka let go of her daughter. "Do you need any help? I don't think that all this is going to fit in your car."

"That would be great."

The three of them started to load the suitcases and duffle bags into the two cars. Within five minutes they had everything loaded in the cars and drove over to the apartment building.

When they got there, they parked their cars and began to unload everything. Once that was done, they began to walk inside the apartment building.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah, Michi?"

"Why exactly did you and Hayden decide to move here?" Michiru asked.

"Because Hayden and I said that once we were old enough to have an apartment we would live here." Gwendalyn said. "Of course we were twelve and only friends at the time."

"Yeah, and that didn't last long." Haruka muttered.

Gwendalyn and Michiru were talking and Haruka was following with the suitcases. They were waiting at the elevator when they saw Hayden.

"Hey guys." Hayden said.

Gwendalyn smiled. "Hi sweetie. What are you doing here? I thought you had to work."

"So Aunt Rei yells at me for being late to help her with the shrine. Oh well."

"You should probably go. I don't think you want Rei to be mad at you." Haruka said.

"Oh well."

They got on the elevator and got off on the fourth floor. The four of them walked until they reached apartment number 14B.

"Is this it?" Michiru asked.

"Yep, it is." Hayden said as she unlocked the door. "It's a little messy, but welcome to our home."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had to change what I originally had planned, but oh well. If there is anything that you want to happen, email me. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Let me know what you thought! Bye!**


	11. Author's Note

To all my readers :

I am sorry to say that I am seriously thinking about ending this story. It might just be for a little while, but then again it could be permanent.

There are several reasons why I have decided this, but these are the most important. The first reason is that I have decided this is because I have run out of ideas. The second reason is that I feel like I'm repeating myself through chapters. Personally, I hate when I do that.

I just wanted to let you guys know this. I hope you guys are not mad. If you want me to continue the story, then just review or email me. If there is anything that you guys noticed that I need to improve on, please let me know.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me their ideas. Once again, I'm sorry to have to do this. I really am.

royal destiny


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song:_ Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

Gwendalyn was sitting on the couch trying to watch television. She looked at the clock that was on top of the television and it said 9:17 pm. She was worried about Hayden. Gwendalyn was relieved when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Gwendalyn hoped that it was her girlfriend.

"Hi Gwen. How are you?"

Gwendalyn sighed. She really wanted Hayden to be on the phone. "Hi Michi. I'm fine." Gwendalyn was trying to sound happy, but it didn't come out that way.

"Are you sure?" Michiru was worried about her daughter. She wondered if Gwendalyn was mad at her for calling, but Michiru knew that couldn't have been it.

"Well," Gwendalyn didn't know how to tell Michiru. "Its going to sound stupid, but it's the third time this week that Hayden isn't home. I'm worried."

"I'm sure she's at work, Gwen. I worry about it."

"But that's the thing. She doesn't work tonight."

Michiru sighed. Sometimes she hated that Gwendalyn and Haruka were so alike. "Maybe she got called in to work and just didn't call to tell you."

"Michi she always calls." Gwendalyn paused. "Hayden didn't start doing this until a couple days ago and she hasn't wanted to spend much time with me for the last week or so."

"What are you talking about?" Michiru asked. She now was worried about her daughter.

"It is ok if I come over for awhile?"

"Of course sweetie." Michiru paused. "Or Ruka and I could come over to see you?"

"I'll come over." Gwendalyn stated. She really needed to get out of her apartment for awhile.

"Ok, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yep, bye."

"Bye."

Gwendalyn hit the _off_ button on the phone and put it on the charger. Then she went to her room to change out of her pajamas. After that was done, she grabbed her purse and left.

She walked to the elevator and pushed the button. She was really impatient because she wanted to leave before Hayden got back. When the elevators opened, she walked in and pushed the bottom floor button.

After about two minutes, the elevator doors opened again and she walked out of the elevator. Gwendalyn walked off the apartment building only to stop. She saw Hayden passionately kissing another woman.

**So I decided to continue the story. Actually I had people tell me to continue, so I did. Anywho… A big thank you to Amnesia Nymph for the idea. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song : _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington.

**_song _** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

After about two minutes, the elevator doors opened again and she walked out of the elevator. Gwendalyn walked out of the apartment building only to stop. She saw Hayden passionately kissing another woman.

Gwendalyn stood there. She couldn't believe it. After her mind had time to process, she ran to her car. As soon as Gwendalyn got in her car, she sat and cried.

"Why! Why?" Gwendalyn sobbed.

After five minutes, she wiped her eyes and backed out of the parking stall. Then Gwendalyn began to drive to her parents' house.

When Gwendalyn pulled into the driveway, she saw the front porch light and smiled. She parked her car and got out. When she reached the door, she saw Michiru open it.

"Gwen," Michiru noticed that her daughter was crying. Gwendalyn hugged Michiru. "What's wrong? More importantly, what happened?"

Gwendalyn let go of Michiru and said, "Can we sit down?"

"Sure." Michiru watched her daughter walk to the living room. Michiru sighed. She was afraid of what Gwendalyn was going to tell her. Michiru closed the front door and locked it. Then she walked to the living room and sat down next to Gwendalyn. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell mom."

"I promise." Michiru felt horrible that she lied to her daughter. She knew that if it was anything serious that she was going to have to tell Haruka.

Gwendalyn took a deep breath and said, "Hayden's cheating on me."

"No she isn't. I'm sure that she was just late getting home."

"But I saw her. I was leaving the apartment building when I saw her." As soon as Gwendalyn said that, she started to cry again.

Michiru was shocked. She couldn't believe that she Hayden would do that. "Are you sure?" Gwendalyn nodded. "You're sure?"

"Yes, Michi, I'm sure."

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Michiru hugged Gwendalyn and let her cry.

Haruka walked into the living room to see her daughter crying in Michiru's arms. "What happened?"

"Um," Michiru knew that she couldn't tell her wife with Gwendalyn still in the room, but she didn't want to lie.

"Hi mom." Gwendalyn said when she let go of Michiru.

"Gwen what happened?" Haruka asked. She was concerned because it wasn't like Gwendalyn to just come over at night.

"I caught Hayden cheating on me."

**Another short chapter, but I thought that you guys might like an update. I hope it sounded good because I'm a little stressed with the end of semester in a week and a half. Anywho… Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song : _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right _by Billy Currington.

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right **

"I caught Hayden cheating on me."

"What!" Haruka was shocked, but she wasn't sure why. "How could she!"

Michiru and Gwendalyn watched Haruka begin to walk out of the room. "Ruka don't leave." Michiru said.

"Why?"

"Before you go over to their apartment, maybe you should sit down and listen to what Gwen says." Michiru thought that at least Haruka should know what happened.

"Fine." Haruka said as she walked back into the living room and sat down in the recliner.

Gwendalyn took a deep breath. She was scared of what her mother's reaction would be. "I've kind of known that something was going on. This has been going on for the last week or so, but it just got worse." Gwendalyn paused to blink back tears. "I just thought that she was mad at me. I never thought that she would cheat on me."

Haruka hated to see her daughter so upset, even if she didn't like Hayden to begin with. She walked over and hugged her daughter. "Gwen, did you recognize the girl that Hayden was with?"

Gwendalyn shook her head as she started to cry. "I wouldn't know. I only noticed Hayden because she was facing me."

"But she didn't see you?" Michiru couldn't because that.

"I don't think she did. Because wouldn't she be here by now?" Haruka said as she picked Gwendalyn up and sat on the couch.

"Not necessarily mom." Gwendalyn sobbed.

"Why?"

"Well because she was too preoccupied to notice." Gwendalyn started to cry harder. "Am I a bad girlfriend?"

"No, your not sweetie. You're the best girlfriend anyone could hope for."

"Yeah, you are." Michiru as she gently rubbed her daughter's back.

"Then what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that some people don't appre…"

"What Michi is trying to say is that this isn't your fault. Obviously Hayden doesn't care about you."

Haruka led Gwendalyn while she cried. It hurt Haruka because she didn't want to be right about Hayden, especially since Gwendalyn loved her. Within ten minutes, Gwendalyn was asleep. Haruka carried Gwendalyn upstairs to her room.

When Haruka got there, she laid her daughter on her bed. Then she grabbed the blanket that was at the end of the bed and covered Gwendalyn up. She stood there and watched her daughter sleep for a couple of minutes before she walked downstairs.

_**Tonight's about giving you **_

_**What you want, whatever it takes**_

_**Girl, I hope I'm on the right road**_

_**And judging by the look on your face**_

"Is she asleep?"

Haruka looked up to see her wife. "Yeah, she is."

"Are you going over to talk to Hayden?"

"Um," Haruka paused, "yeah let's go with that."

"Have fun." Michiru said. She knew that her wife wasn't going to just talk to Hayden.

"I will." Haruka said. "Please don't tell Gwen where I'm going to be. I wanna tell her what I found."

"Ok, but I think that she'll know where you are."

"Yeah, she will. I'll be back later."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Haruka said as she walked out to the garage to her car.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I've been working on it for a couple of days. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song : _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right _by Billy Currington.

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right **

Haruka drove over to her daughter's apartment. She hoped that maybe Gwendalyn just thought that it was her girlfriend, but Haruka knew that she couldn't be that lucky.

About ten minutes later, Haruka pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot. She saw Hayden's car and was glad that she was here. Haruka parked her car and walked to the apartment building. She couldn't wait to find out what Hayden was really doing.

Haruka walked inside and to the elevator. The great thing was that since it was 11:04 at night most people were asleep, so she didn't have to worry about nosy residents. Haruka got on the elevator and started to think about what she was going to say to Hayden. She was going to try and be civil with her, but she wasn't sure that she was going to be able to do that.

When the elevator doors opened, Haruka walked to apartment 14B and knocked on the door. About two minutes later, the door opened and Haruka saw Hayden.

"Hi Haruka." Hayden was nervous. "What are you doing here? Do you know where Gwen is?"

Haruka walked into the apartment and said, "Gwen is at home right now."

"You just can't barge in here!" Hayden shrieked.

"Yes I can." Haruka calmly said. "At least I knocked instead of using the spare key."

"You know where it went?" Hayden couldn't believe it. The spare key had been gone for at least a month.

"Yeah, I hid it in a better spot." Haruka was proud of herself. She didn't have the spare key, but she did enjoy the look on Hayden's face.

"Who's here sweetie?"

Haruka turned around to see a tall woman with red hair standing in a towel. "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm Hayden's girlfriend. Duh!"

"Get out!" Haruka demanded.

"Fine." The woman walked back down the hall.

Haruka stood still for a few moments. She couldn't believe that Hayden was actually cheating on her daughter. Within five minutes, the woman walked back out and kissed Hayden. Then the woman left.

"What the hell are you doing here Haruka!" Hayden yelled. She didn't want Haruka here at all.

"What am I doing here? Maybe you should ask yourself that question."

"This is my apartment."

Haruka walked towards Hayden making her back up to the wall. "So this is what you've been doing for the last two weeks or so. You don't know how worried my daughter has been. She thought that you were mad at her."

"I don't care what she thinks!" Hayden said. "She isn't going to find out about my other girlfriend. So it doesn't matter."

"You're wrong." Haruka was trying really hard to resist the urge to punch Hayden. "See Michiru called to talk to Gwen. Since you weren't home for the third night in a row, Gwen decided to come home for the night. When she was walking out to her car, she saw you. Gwendalyn knows and she doesn't understand why you would do this to her." Haruka paused. "But I know why. I was young once."

"Before or after you had Gwendalyn!" Hayden knew that she shouldn't have said that, but she didn't care.

"That doesn't matter. The only thing is that my daughter knows and I don't think she'll forgive you."

"You're lying." Hayden barked. "There's no way she's knows. She trusts me too much and loves me to much. Besides she stupid to think that this has be…"

Hayden was cut off by Haruka's fist. "Don't you ever say that about my daughter! She trusted you and now…"

"Now what!" Hayden demanded. "You know what I bet this is all a joke because you want Gwendalyn to move back in with you and Michiru. You're just making this up. You can't take the fact that your daughter doesn't need you anymore! So when Gwendalyn comes back home, I'll tell her what you accused me of. Then we'll see who she trusts."

Haruka punched Hayden a couple more times before she left the apartment. She didn't have anything else to say to Hayden. She had to get home and tell her daughter the truth. Haruka only could hope that Gwendalyn would trust her.

**I know that I said I would have this out by tomorrow, but I couldn't get this out of my head. So I hope you guys like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song : _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right _by Billy Currington.

**_song_** "talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right **

Haruka walked out to her car. She didn't know whether to be happy about this or not. She knew that when she got home she had to talk to her daughter.

When Haruka got home, she was surprised to see that the lights were on. She pulled her car in the garage and saw Michiru standing in the doorway.

"Hi sweetie." Haruka said as she got out of her car. "What are you still doing up?"

"Just waiting on you."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well, don't think too much about it because I couldn't sleep."

"I don't care. It was nice that you stayed up for me." Haruka hugged her wife.

"So was Gwen right?"

"Yeah she was."

"Is Hayden in the hospital?"

"No, she isn't." Haruka paused. "I have to go talk to Gwen."

"Right now?" Michiru saw her wife nod. "But she's sleeping."

"I know, but I have to talk to her before Hayden does."

Michiru sighed. She didn't want to go and wake Gwendalyn up, but she knew that Haruka would do it anyway.

The two of them walked inside the house and up to Gwendalyn's room. When they reached the top of the stairs, they heard their daughter talking.

"I don't care Hayden….You can't blame this on mom because I saw you…..No I'm not lying."

Michiru looked at Haruka and said, "It looks like Hayden beat you."

"Yeah, but she's on the phone with her. If that bitch was really sorry, she would be here."

"Ruka, what happened over there?" Michiru was worried about her wife. She knew that something happened.

"She said that Gwen was stupid and I lost it. I only hit her a few times."

Michiru sighed. She knew that Haruka wasn't telling her everything. "Ruka, what else happened?"

"Remember how when Gwen was fourteen and I tried to tell her why I had her."

Michiru had never seen her wife so scared and worried. "Of course I do. Because Gwen said that it didn't matter."

"Yeah, well, I accidentally let it slip."

"What!"

"Not too much. All I said was that I was young once."

"What the hell Hayden!...I don't care how mom had me….Look you can't play this game with me….Remember we've already done this once and I'm sick of it….Yeah, that's right we're over."

Haruka sighed. It was now or never. Her daughter had a right to know everything that happened. Haruka watched Michiru walk down the hall to their room. About two minutes later, Haruka walked into Gwendalyn's room.

"So are you mad at me for going over there?"

Gwendalyn sat up to see her mother. "No, mom, I'm not."

"Good, because I was afraid you were going to be mad at me."

"Was she cuter then me?" Gwendalyn asked as the tears came back.

Haruka walked over to the bed and said, "No, she wasn't. In fact I thought that she was ugly, but you know that I have expensive taste in females."

Gwendalyn laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"Listen there is something that I have to tell you."

"What?"

"It's about you actually."

"Mom, I don..."

"I know that, but I have to tell you." Haruka said as she cut her off.

"Ok, but it doesn't matter to me."

"I know, but it does to me."

Haruka sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. "It all started when I was fourteen years old."

**Sorry that it's a short chapter, but I needed a break from studying for math. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye! **


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_. I also do not own Oreo cookies.

Song : _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington.

**_song_ **"talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

Haruka sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. "It all started when I was fourteen years old. Your father, Andrew, and I had known each other since middle school."

"Really? What was he like?" Gwendalyn kept telling herself that this didn't matter, but she couldn't help be curious about her father.

"Well, he was nice." Haruka said as she looked at Gwendalyn. "My relationship with your father was completely different. Back then I was kind of like you, except I was dating men."

Gwendalyn lightly smacked her mother. "So your telling me that occasionally you would wear skirts and that you actually wore make-up!"

"Yeah, but only sometimes."

Gwendalyn was shocked. She had no idea that her mother wore skirts and make-up. "So you actually had a relationship? Was it a serious relationship?"

"Has serious as two teenagers could be."

"What happened?"

"Well, we had a fight."

"Like me and Hayden?"

"Nothing like you and Hayden. See he wasn't cheating on me or anything like that." Haruka paused. She was glad that she was telling her daughter this, but she didn't think that she was going to have to go this far into detail. "I thought that he hated me."

"Why?"

"Because Gwen."

"Tell me? Please? I won't hate you."

Haruka smiled. "Because I had cheated on him."

"With who?"

"I just kissed a girl. It wasn't really cheating. At least at the time I didn't think it was, but he accused me of it. Luckily it was summer and that meant that I wouldn't see him. So then maybe I could just forget about him. But he came back two weeks later."

"Really?" Gwendalyn was surprised.

"Yeah, he did. He told me that he loved me and…"

"You took him right back, didn't you?"

"I had too. I missed him so much."

"So then you really were in love. That's so sweet." Gwendalyn said as she laid her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"I'm glad that you agree because," Haruka blushed, "that was the day that you were conceived."

"Mom!" Even though it was just Gwendalyn and her mother in the room, Gwendalyn was really embarrassed.

"Well, you wanted to know."

"Mom, what happened? I mean why aren't you still my father?"

Haruka's heart broke as soon as her daughter asked that question. "I found out a month and a half later that I was pregnant. When I went to tell Andrew, he was just as excited and scared as me. He had all these plans about how we were going to get married and be happy for the rest of our lives."

"Mom did his parents not want you to have me?" Gwendalyn asked as he sat up.

"Yeah, Andrew's parents didn't approve of our relationship. Especially since they had found out that I also liked girls. They said that they were going to get custody of you. Andrew he didn't want that. He told his parents that he didn't want that." Haruka paused to take a deep breath. "Andrew wanted to have a family with me despite the fact that I liked girls. He loved me and he told me that even if our relationship didn't work out that he would also be there for us."

Gwendalyn looked at her mother. "Mom where is he? Can I meet him?"

Haruka blinked back tears and said, "A months later, when I was four months along, he was late to the baby checkup appointment. I was so mad at him for not being there. When I got home, he wasn't there either. So I called his parents to see if he was with them."

"So you two had your own place?" Gwendalyn asked.

Haruka shook her head. "No, we didn't. But since my parents were never home, Andrew came to live with me."

Gwendalyn smiled. "That's so sweet. Most guys would have ran if their girlfriend was pregnant."

"Yeah, maybe they would have." Haruka wiped the tear that fell. "I found out that he had been in a serious car accident."

Gwendalyn watched her mom try not to cry. "Mom?" Gwendalyn hugged her mom. "Its ok mom."

"I didn't get to say 'bye' or to tell him 'I love you'. He was gone. I was so upset with myself and I still am."

Gwendalyn watched her mother get up and walk out of her room. She couldn't believe that. Gwendalyn sat there for a few minutes, before getting up to find her mother.

She walked down the hall to her parent's room. Gwendalyn walked inside the room and didn't see anyone. So she walked downstairs. When she rounded the corner to go to the kitchen, she heard her mother and Michiru talking.

"Michi, Gwen really wanted to meet him."

"Ruka, don't worry about it."

"But I do Michi, each day I worry about it. I feel like I let her down."

Gwendalyn walked into the living room and said, "But you didn't let me down."

Haruka turned around to see her daughter. "How come I feel like I do?"

"I can't tell you that, but what happened isn't your fault." Gwendalyn hugged her mother.

"That's what I've been telling her." Michiru said.

Haruka let go of her daughter and said, "I need some time alone."

Michiru and Gwendalyn nodded. They watched Haruka walk out of the room.

"Gwen you know that this is really hard on her?" Michiru asked. She was sure that Gwendalyn knew, but Michiru wanted to know.

"Yeah, I know."

"Ruka didn't tell me about this until our third wedding anniversary. It wasn't that day, but it was within that year."

"But didn't you want to know?"

"Of course I did. But I also knew that this was something that she was going to have to tell me when she was ready."

"Oh," Gwendalyn said. That did make a lot of sense to her. "I really want to talk to her, but I think that she just needs to be alone."

"Yeah, she does."

"But do you think that if I took cookies up to her, that it might help?" Gwendalyn asked. "Because I feel like this is my fa…"

"Don't you say that. This isn't your fault." Michiru said.

"But then why do I feel like this?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"I'm going to go get the cookies and see if mom will talk to me."

"Ok. Have fun!" Michiru watched Gwendalyn walk to the kitchen.

_**Must be doin' somethin' right**_

_**I just heard you sigh**_

_**You leaned into my kiss**_

_**And closed those deep blue need you eyes**_

Gwendalyn walked into the kitchen. She looked through the cabinets until she found the double stuff Oreo cookies. Once she had them, Gwendalyn walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to her parent's room. When she got to her parent's room, she knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Mom can we finish talking?" Gwendalyn didn't hear anything. "Please? I bought Oreo cookies."

Haruka opened the door just enough to stick her head out and said, "I don't want to talk."

"But I do. I'm sorry that I upset you so much. It's just that you got to talking about my father and I got interested."

Haruka opened the door the rest of the way. "Its ok sweetie." Haruka grabbed the package of Oreo's. "You can come in Gwen."

"Oh, ok." Gwendalyn said as she walked into her parent's room. She didn't know why she was so nervous all of the sudden. "Mom, why are you with Michi?"

"I knew that question was going to come up." Haruka said as she sat on the bed and then opened the cookies. "After Andrew died, I knew that there wouldn't be another man who would love me the same way."

"So you just decided to be gay?" Gwendalyn said as she sat down on the bed.

"No, I didn't." Haruka took a bite of a cookie.

"Then what made you change your mind."

"I had always been attracted to females, but I also was in love with your father. I was afraid to even be in love again because of what happened. So I cut my hair and started to dress like a man. I figured if women saw me with a child then they wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"But that didn't work out the way you planned, did it?"

"Nope, it didn't." I had entered the race circuit as soon as you were a year old. By the time you were two, I was already a champion racer. Men and women everywhere wanted me, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let anyone else back into my heart, except for you Gwen. You were everything that I needed or at least I thought I needed."

"That was when you met Michi."

"Yep, it was." Haruka paused to eat another cookie. "I was shocked. I didn't want to be in love again because I was afraid that I would lose her, but I couldn't help it. One look at her and I was head over heels in love. That scared me so much."

"So then you really weren't in love with my father?"

"No, I was in love with him. Just not as much as I am today."

Gwendalyn smiled. "I glad that I finally know this."

"So you're not upset?"

"No, I'm not."

"That's good. I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok." Haruka said. "Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Gwendalyn smiled. "I love you too mom."

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. I had to rewrite this five times before I got this chapter. Thanks to Phoenix from the flames 1978 for the idea. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! Bye! **


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right. _I also do not own Trix cereal.

Song : _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right _by Billy Currington.

**_song _**"talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

_**Don't know what I did**_

_**To earn a love like this, but baby, I **_

_**Must be doin' somethin' right**_

When Gwendalyn woke up later that day, she was happy. She decided that she had to talk to Hayden. Gwendalyn got up and went downstairs.

"Good afternoon Gwen."

"Hi Michi." Gwendalyn said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Its 2:30."

"What?" Gwendalyn was confused.

"I was saying that you must not be tired anymore since its 2:30."

"Oh, sorry." Gwendalyn said as she grabbed the Tricks cereal box. "I zoned out."

"Why?" Michiru sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to see Hayden."

"But didn't you tell her that your relationship was done?"

"Yeah, but I still have to get my stuff."

"Do you want me and Ruka to go with you?"

"Sure if you want, but I would really like to be able to talk to her first."

"Ok, well then I guess we'll wait until like an hour after you leave."

"Great." Gwendalyn grabbed her bowl of Trix and walked out of the kitchen. "Michi?"

"What?"

"Where's mom?"

"Upstairs. Makoto called and Haruka walked upstairs with the phone."

"Oh, ok."

Gwendalyn walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She turned on the television to watch cartoons and ate her cereal. About thirty minutes later, Gwendalyn turned off the television and walked to the kitchen to put her bowl in the sink. Gwendalyn then walked upstairs.

"Gwen?"

Gwendalyn smiled at her mother. "What mom?"

"Mako wants to talk to you."

"Cool." Haruka handed her daughter the phone. "Hi Mako!"

"Hey Gwen! Oh, Ami said to say hi."

Gwendalyn walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "Tell her I said hi."

"I will when she gets home from work. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I didn't go to Hawaii for college."

"I remember Ruka telling me that. She also said that you and Hayden are dating."

Gwendalyn sighed. "We were, but Hayden's her. I still have to go get my things."

"Sorry to hear about that." Makoto was truly sorry. She did enjoy seeing Gwendalyn and Hayden together. "So Ruka said that she told you about Andrew."

"Yeah, mom did. It's so weird."

"Why?"

"I just didn't think that mom was like that."

Makoto laughed. "Well, she was different then."

"You knew my mom then?" Gwendalyn was truly shocked.

"Yeah, I did. I use to work with her before she switched schools and started her racing career."

"That's great. I didn't know that, but I'm glad that you were there to help."

"Your welcome."

"So enough about me. How's New York? Aren't you working for some company?"

"It's a hotel restaurant."

"What about Ami?"

"She's still working for the university hospital."

"So when are you coming home?" Gwendalyn asked. She really missed Makoto and Ami.

"I don't know. I miss you guys."

"I miss you too."

The two of them talked for another hour. As soon as Gwendalyn was done talking on the phone, she got dressed and left for her apartment.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song : _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right _by Billy Currington.

**_song _**"talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

When Gwendalyn reached her apartment building, she pulled in the parking lot. She was nervous about this. After she found a parking spot, she parked her car and walked inside.

When Gwendalyn finally reached her apartment, she unlocked the door to find that Hayden wasn't there. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. Gwendalyn walked to the bedroom and started packing.

An hour and a half later, Gwendalyn heard someone knock on the door. She walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi mom, Michi." Gwendalyn said. She was happy to see her parents. "Come on in."

"Thanks Gwen." Michiru said as she walked inside the apartment. "How did the talk with Hayden go?"

"Well," Gwendalyn closed the door, "I don't know. Hayden wasn't here when I got here."

"What?" Haruka stated.

"Did she move out?" Michiru couldn't believe that Hayden wasn't here, but it did make sense to her.

"No, I don't think she did. She's probably at work."

"How do you know that!" Haruka stated. "She could be cheating on you!"

"I know that because she always works on Saturdays."

"Oh," Haruka said. "Are you going to forgive her?"

"I'm not sure yet. It depends on what she says."

"What!" Haruka couldn't believe that her daughter was going to forgive Hayden. "How the hell could you say that!"

"Because, mom, I love her and she's my best friend in the entire world." Gwendalyn couldn't believe that her mother was acting like this. "I just need you guys to take the two suitcases for now."

"Fine," Haruka said as she grabbed the two suitcases. "Come on Michi."

"Ruka can you wait for me at the elevator?" Michiru cautiously asked.

"Why!" Haruka barked.

"Because I want to talk to Gwen for a minute."

Haruka didn't say anything. She opened the door and walked out of the apartment. Gwendalyn walked over and closed the door.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to ask you why you're going to forgive Hayden."

"I'm not planning on it, but I don't want to lose my best friend. So I was thinking about just being friends with her."

Michiru sighed. "I don't know if you guys can be friends again."

Gwendalyn sat down on the couch. "But I want to be. I don't want to use her."

"I know, sweetie." Michiru said as she sat down next to her daughter. "I'm going to go. If you want to, you can come home later. Even if it is in the middle of the night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, good luck."

"Thanks. Bye Michi."

"Bye."

Gwendalyn watched Michiru leave. She did understand what Michiru was saying, but she didn't want to believe it. At about 11:17 pm, she saw Hayden walk into their apartment.

"Hi Hayden."

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think about the chapter! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song : _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right _by Billy Currington.

**_song _**"talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

_**Ah, Baby**_

_**Mmm…**_

At about 11:17 pm, Gwendalyn saw Hayden walk into their apartment. "Hi Hayden."

Hayden looked up to see Gwendalyn sitting on the couch. "Hi Gwen. What are you doing here?"

"I thought that we could talk." Gwendalyn said as she stood up from the couch.

"What is there to talk about!" Hayden asked as she sat her keys on the table next to the door.

"Maybe why you cheated on me!" Gwendalyn couldn't believe that Hayden didn't know that.

"Maybe you should ask you mother why she's lying to you! Because you know that I wouldn't cheat on you."

"But you did!" Gwendalyn barked. "Mom wouldn't lie to me, especially not about this. You did."

"But I didn't cheat on you sweetie." Hayden said as she looked at Gwendalyn. "I would never cheat on you. You mean everything to me."

"Why can't you get it through your head!" Gwendalyn exclaimed. "You know what this was pointless." Gwendalyn grabbed her purse and began to walk out of the apartment.

Hayden grabbed Gwendalyn's arm. "Stay here."

Gwendalyn tried to get out of Hayden's grip. "Let me go!"

"I will if you agree to sit down and let me talk."

Gwendalyn looked at Hayden and said, "No, I won't!"

"Why?" Hayden said as she pushed Gwendalyn backwards. "I want to talk to you."

Gwendalyn looked at Hayden. She was scared because she knew that wasn't the Hayden that she had fallen in love with. "Look, I'm just going to go and I'll come back tomorrow."

"No!" Hayden barked.

**I realize that it's a very short chapter, but it's that way for a reason. If there is anything that you want to happen, please let me know. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song : _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right _by Billy Currington.

**_song _**"talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

Hayden pushed Gwendalyn backwards and said, "I want to talk to you."

Gwendalyn looked at Hayden. She was scared because she knew that wasn't the Hayden that she had fallen in love with. "Look, I'm just going to go and I'll come back tomorrow."

"No!" Hayden barked.

Gwendalyn was scared. She wished that her mother was here, but she also knew that she couldn't hide behind her forever. "Hayden, look I'll just come back tomorrow after we both have had some sleep."

"No, you're the one who wanted to talk!" Hayden stated.

Gwendalyn walked over and sat on the couch. She had to think of something. "Hayden?"

"What!" Hayden yelled from the bedroom.

"Maybe your right. Maybe mom is lying to me." Gwendalyn paused. She couldn't believe that she had just blamed her mother for everything. "Why don't I go talk to her?"

Hayden didn't say anything for five minutes. She walked back out to the living room and said, "Fine."

As soon as Hayden said that, Gwendalyn got up and walked out of the apartment. She didn't care what Hayden thought or even if she followed her. When Gwendalyn closed the door, she ran out to her car. She was so happy to be out of there. When she got to her car, she got in and drove home.

About ten minutes later, Gwendalyn pulled into the driveway of her parents' house. She didn't know if she wanted to even be here, but she had no place else to go. Gwendalyn pulled her car up to the third garage door. She was about to turn her car off, when she saw the garage door go up.

When the garage door was half way up, Gwendalyn saw Michiru say, "I can't believe that you're just going to leave your car out."

Gwendalyn pulled her car in the garage. "Thanks Michi."

Michiru watched her daughter pull her car into the garage and turn it off. "So how did the talk with Hayden go?"

"Horrible." Gwendalyn said as she got out of her car. "She denied everything! Can you believe that?"

"No, not really." Michiru was still having a hard time believing that Hayden was cheating. Because Michiru didn't think that Hayden would do that.

"When I tried to leave, Hayden grabbed my arm and pushed me backwards toward the wall."

Michiru walked over and hugged her daughter. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I know how much you wanted to forgive her."

"Yeah," Gwendalyn paused. "How mad is mom? Because I would really liked to move back in here, bu…"

"Of course you can move back in." Michiru excitedly said. She was happy that Gwendalyn wanted to move back into her home then to have her living in an apartment somewhere.

"Great!" Gwendalyn was glad. "I'm going to go to bed and I'll tell mom what happened in the morning."

"Ok." Michiru said as her and Gwendalyn walked inside the house. When they reached the stairs, Michiru said, "Good night Gwen."

"Good night Michi." Gwendalyn said as she walked up the stairs.

Michiru walked to the living room only to find that Haruka wasn't there. Michiru just figured that her wife had gone to bed. So Michiru walked to the kitchen to turn off the light. When she got there, she saw that the patio doors were opened.

Michiru walked outside and saw her wife sitting in one of the chairs. "Ruka what are you doing out here?"

Haruka didn't have to turn to see who it was because she knew. "Just thinking."

Michiru walked over and Haruka pulled Michiru into her lap. "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things."

"Like what?" Michiru asked as she laid her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"Like how I yelled at Gwen." Haruka paused. "I know that I don't like Hayden and I probably never will, especially with what she's put Gwen through. But if Gwen wants to forgive Hayden, I guess I could be happy."

"I don't know that Gwen wants to forgive her, especially after what happened tonight." As soon as Michiru said that, she knew that Haruka was going to get upset.

"What happened!" Haruka stated. She couldn't believe that something happened.

Michiru turned to look at Haruka. "I can't tell you because Gwen said that she wanted to talk to you, but I do have a piece of good news."

"What is it?"

"Gwen is moving back in with us. So will be a family again." Michiru was happy when Haruka calmed down.

Haruka smiled. "Well, I'm glad. So is Gwen home?"

"Yeah, she is." Michiru yawned. "I think that I'm going to go to bed." Michiru got up off of Haurka's lap.

Haruka stood up and said, "Me too."

They both walked back inside the house. Haruka closed and locked the patio doors while Michiru turned the light off in the kitchen. They both walked up the stairs. When they got to the top, Haruka stopped.

"Michi?"

Michiru turned around and asked, "What is it Haruka?"

"I'm gonna go check on Gwen."

Michiru sighed. "Ok."

Haruka watched her wife walk down the wall to their bedroom. Haruka stood there for a few minutes before walking to her daughter's room.

When she got there, Haruka quietly opened the door. As soon as she had the door opened, she saw that Gwendalyn was asleep. She walked in and pulled the covers up to Gwendalyn's shoulders. Haruka could tell that Gwendalyn had cried herself to sleep, but Haruka couldn't blame her.

"Good night Gwenie. I love you." Haruka whispered. She kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out of the room.

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. There are two chapters left I think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song : _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right _by Billy Currington.

**_song _**"talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

_**I don't know what I did **_

It had been almost a year since Gwendalyn had ended her relationship with Hayden. Gwendalyn was at the mall shopping for an anniversary gift for her parents when she saw Hayden.

"Hi Gwen. What are you doing here?" Hayden nervously asked.

Gwendalyn stopped in the middle of the walk way and said, "What do you care? I don't even k…"

"Because I was trying to be nice to you."

"Well, I didn't know that you could be nice." Gwendalyn said as she started to walk away.

"Gwen?" Hayden whispered. She wanted to talk to her, but she knew that it wouldn't work. Hayden had never been so embarrassed in her life.

When Gwendalyn rounded the corner, she stopped. She couldn't believe that Hayden was actually talking to her and that she had been so rude about it. Gwendalyn knew that they had to talk to each other, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. So Gwendalyn decided to just go home because she wasn't in the mood to shop anymore.

When Gwendalyn got home, she saw that her parents were not home. She was glad because that meant that she didn't have to deal with them. She pushed the button for the garage door and waited. After about a minute, she pulled her car into the garage and walked inside. All she planned to do was sit on the couch and watch television.

That was what she was doing when the doorbell rang at 4:09 p.m. She sighed. She didn't want to see who it was because then that meant that she had to get up. After the fourth time the doorbell rang, Gwendalyn walked over and opened the door to see Hayden. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." Hayden didn't know why she was even at her ex-girlfriend's house.

"Is there something that you wanted?"

"I thought that maybe we could talk."

Gwendalyn sighed. It was becoming harder and harder for her to tell Hayden that she didn't want to talk. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk. That's all."

"Fine. Come in." Gwendalyn knew that she was going to regret doing this.

Hayden walked inside and watched Gwendalyn close the door. "I'm sorry Gwen. I really am."

Gwendalyn walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. She saw Hayden walk in and sit at the end of the couch. "If you really are that sorry, then why did it take you a year to tell me?"

"Because I was with Aunt Mina on her tour." Hayden said as she looked at her hands.

Gwendalyn wasn't sure whether to believe her, but she knew that Hayden wouldn't lie about that. "So she is really touring again?"

"Yeah, but it's because she hasn't done any concerts for a couple of years now."

"I'm happy for her." Gwendalyn was beginning to hate herself because she was slowly forgiving Hayden.

"Gwen, I lied to you. I was cheating on you and I know that saying sorry won't change anything."

"Your right." Gwendalyn said as she blinked back tears. "It doesn't change anything. I lost my best friend and girlfriend that night."

"So did I." Hayden whispered. "I told Haruka things about you that weren't true."

"Like what?" Gwendalyn was curious because her mother never said anything about that.

"Yeah, like what Hayden?"

Hayden turned around to see Haruka. "Hello Haruka."

"Who said that you could be in my house!" Haruka demanded.

"Um," Hayden took a deep breath and said, "I came over to talk to your daughter since I'm home and she let me in."

"Mom?" Gwendalyn looked at her mother. She wouldn't admit it, but she was happy to be talking to Hayden and she wasn't going to let her mother ruin it.

Haruka's anger melted away when she looked at Gwendalyn. "I'll go. But if she hurts you, I'l…"

"Mom I know."

Haruka nodded and walked to the kitchen. She wanted to hear what her daughter's reaction would be, but then just decided to go outside.

After a few minutes, Hayden said, "I guess Haruka's still pissed at me."

"Did you actually think that she would be happy to see you?"

"Actually that went a lot better then I thought."

Gwendalyn smiled. "What exactly did you tell my mom?"

"When your mom came over that night, I kind of told her that you were stupid and that I didn't care what you thought."

"What!" Gwendalyn couldn't believe that Hayden had said that. "Do you really think that?"

Hayden shook her head. "I don't think that. I never did. I just don't know why I said it because it isn't true." She didn't care that she had practically repeated herself. All Hayden wanted Gwendalyn to know was the truth.

"I'm finding that really hard to believe!"

Hayden blinked back tears and said, "I should be going because I'm not sure that this is going to work."

Gwendalyn sat there for a moment and said, "What are you talking about? Because I'm confused."

"I wanted to try to work out our problems so that we could be friends again, but it's not going to work."

"Yeah, its not." As soon as Gwendalyn said that, she watched Hayden walk out of the room.

"Where is Hayden going?" Michiru asked as she walked into the room. "Because she didn't look to happy."

"She's leaving."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to be friends again and I blew it." Gwendalyn said trying her hardest not to cry.

"Well, maybe you gu…"

"But Michi I miss her." Gwendalyn didn't mean to say it, but it just came out.

Michiru couldn't believe it. All she heard for the past year was how much Gwendalyn hated Hayden and how she didn't want to see her again. Michiru was happy for her daughter. "I'm glad that you do."

Gwendalyn laid her head on Michiru's shoulder. "What is that suppose to mean? I feel horrible."

"Well, I'm just glad that you finally realize your feelings. You two deserve each other."

"Whatever."

Haruka walked into the living room and said, "I'm proud of you. You chased Hayden away."

"Ruka, not now."

Haruka sat down in the loveseat. It take her long to figure out that her daughter still have feelings for Hayden. So she decided to change the subject. "A letter came today for you."

Gwendalyn sat up and said, "Really? What kind of letter?"

Michiru picked up the packet that had been sitting next to her and handed it to Gwendalyn. "It's from the University of Honolulu."

"Really!" Gwendalyn ripped it open and said, "I've been accepted!"

Haruka and Michiru were happy. They spent the rest of the day celebrating. It was the first time in a year that Gwendalyn was happy.

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_.

Song : _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right _by Billy Currington.

**_song _**"talking"

**Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right**

_**To earn a love like this, but baby, I **_

It had been five years since Gwendalyn had been home. She was so excited to be home. When she got off the plane, she saw Michiru.

"Michi!" Gwendalyn said as she ran over and hugged her.

Michiru hugged her daughter back and said, "I'm so glad that your home. I missed you."

Gwendalyn smiled. "I missed you too." The two of them started to walk towards baggage claim when she said, "Michi, does mom know that I'm home?"

"No, I don't think so. I didn't tell her."

"Good."

"It was hard, but I didn't say anything."

"I'm glad. So is mom still upset?"

"Yeah, she is."

Gwendalyn felt really horrible. "I didn't mean for her to take my staying in Honolulu so seriously."

"Well," Michiru paused. She didn't know what to say to her daughter. "I didn't take it well either, but I knew that you were planning on coming home."

"That's true, but I still feel bad."

"At least Ruka will be happy when you walk through the front door." Michiru stated. She couldn't wait to see the look on her wife's face.

Gwendalyn walked over to get her luggage. She took advantage of the wait and started to think about what was going to happen when she got home.

"You do know that she's going to be happy to see you." Michiru said.

"Well, of course mom is." Gwendalyn as she grabbed her bag.

They both walked towards the car. About half way there, Michiru said, "Ruka will be happy, but I was talking about Hayden."

Gwendalyn stopped in her tracks. "Why would she be happy! How does she even know!"

Michiru stopped walking and turned to face her daughter. "Well because I kind of told her."

"What!" She couldn't believe this. "Why would you even tell her?"

"Gwen," Michiru paused. She didn't understand why her daughter was acting the way she was. "I told her because she asked."

"If I wanted her to know, I would have told her myself!"

"The reason Hayden asked is because she misses you."

Gwendalyn sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed Hayden too. "So this means that she wants to talk?"

"Yes, Gwen, she does."

Gwendalyn didn't know what to say. She was truly speechless. Instead of talking, Michiru and Gwendalyn walked to the car.

The entire ride home was silent. One of them was too busy thinking and the other one was worried about what would happen when they got home. When they got home, they saw Haruka sitting outside on the porch.

As soon as Michiru parked the car, Gwendalyn got out and ran to over to her mother. "Hi mom."

"So much for a surprise." Michiru said as she turned the car off.

Haruka hugged her daughter. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry mom, but I wanted to surprise you."

"It's fine. I'm just glad that your home."

"Me too."

The three of them walked inside the house. They spent the entire day as a family.

_**Must be doin' somethin' right**_

About a week later, Gwendalyn was sitting on her bed. She knew that she was ready to talk to Hayden, but wasn't sure that she could. Gwendalyn got up off her bed and walked downstairs. When she got downstairs, she saw Makoto.

"Mako!" Gwendalyn ran over and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Makoto paused as the hug broke apart. "Ami and I moved back a couple of months ago."

"Then why am I just now seeing you?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Aww, thanks Mako."

"Your welcome. So what are you doing?'

"Well, I'm thinking about going to talk to Hayden."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

They both sat in the living room and talked. Gwendalyn was starting to more and more nervous.

"Mako can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"Have you seen Hayden since you got back?" Gwendalyn nervously asked.

"Of course I have." Makoto stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm really nervous about talking to her."

"Let me guess," Makoto paused, "you want to know what she has said about you?"

"It would help."

"Sorry, Gwen, but I can't help you."

"Why?"

Makoto sighed. "Because if I tell you then you won't go."

"Your right."

"What could you be scared of?" The only reason Makoto asked was because she knew that Gwendalyn still had feelings for Hayden.

Gwendalyn sighed. "I'm afraid that she won't want to talk to me."

"That's all?"

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I'm also afraid that she's in love with someone else."

"Gwen, go tell her."

"But I can't." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Yes, you can."

"What are you two talking about?" Haruka asked as she walked into the living room.

Gwendalyn turned to look at her mother and said, "Mako's trying to get me to go talk to Hayden, but I'm too nervous."

Haruka walked over and sat down next to her daughter. "Gwen, you have to go. If you don't do this, you'll never forgive yourself."

"Bu…"

"No buts." Haruka said as she cut her daughter off. "You go and I'll see you when you get back."

"All right." Gwendalyn said as she got up off the couch. "I'll see you guys later."

"Ok, bye!"

Gwendalyn walked out to her car. The entire drive she was nervous. When she got to the shrine, she parked her car and walked up the steps.

"Gwen!"

Gwendalyn turned around to see Minako. "Hey Mina."

Minako hugged Gwendalyn. "What are you doing here?"

Gwendalyn was sick of hugs, but returned the hug anyway. "Is Hayden here?"

"No, actually she lives in your apartment."

"How is that possible?" Gwendalyn didn't understand.

"Because she moved back in about two years ago."

"Oh," Gwendalyn paused. "Why?"

"I don't know." Minako said. "She wouldn't tell me."

"Oh, ok."

"I'll see you later."

"What?" Gwendalyn was confused.

"The only reason that you're here was to talk to my niece. So good."

"Thanks Minako."

Gwendalyn ran down the steps and to her car. As soon as she got to her car, she drove to her old apartment building. When she got there, she parked her car in the nearest spot and ran inside the building to the elevator.

"Gwen?"

Gwendalyn looked up to see Hayden standing in the elevator. "Oh, hey."

Hayden swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why are you here?"

Gwendalyn walked inside the elevator and said, "Because I need to talk to you."

"Oh," Hayden didn't know whether to be happy or not.

The two of them stood in the elevator for a couple of minutes. They were both nervous.

"So your home?"

"Yeah, I am."

"That's great."

When the elevator doors opened, Gwendalyn realized that they were on the eighth floor. "Why are here on this floor?"

"Because I live on this floor."

"Oh," Gwendalyn said as she followed Hayden off the elevator.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hayden asked as she unlocked her apartment door.

"Um, actually about us."

"Ok, well, come on in."

"Thanks." Gwendalyn walked into Hayden's apartment and sat down on the couch.

"So," Hayden sat down on the couch. "I'm glad that your home."

Gwendalyn smiled. "Me too."

"Did you miss me?"

"What?" Gwendalyn was kind of shocked.

"The only reason that I ask is because I missed you." As soon as Hayden said that she got up off the couch.

"I'm done lying to myself." Gwendalyn said as she stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Hayden was confused.

"I have missed you since we broke up." Gwendalyn blinked back tears. "I want to b…" Gwendalyn didn't get to finish because Hayden kissed her.

After Hayden broke the kiss, she said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok." Gwendalyn smiled. "I'm glad that you did that."

"Why?"

"Because it took a lot of pressure off."

"Good."

"Um, Hayden I was wondering if we could start over?"

"Well, with our friendship that might be hard."

"I meant our relationship."

"Oh," Hayden didn't want to accept right away, but she couldn't help it. "Yeah, we can do that."

Hayden kissed Gwendalyn. The kiss had every ounce of passion that they had for each other. They both knew that now everything would be fine between them from now on.

_**Must be doin' somethin' right**_

**I hoped that everyone liked this chapter and story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If there is anything that I need to improve on, please let me know. Thanks again! Let me know what you thought! Bye!**


End file.
